


龙兔/雨

by diamantes



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamantes/pseuds/diamantes
Summary: alpha龙我×beta战兔一点beta→omega情节
Kudos: 13





	龙兔/雨

**Author's Note:**

> alpha龙我×beta战兔
> 
> 一点beta→omega情节

龙我觉得自己要被雨水窒息，alpha的信息素在密闭的地下室肆意蔓延，黏糊在他的鼻尖。

他早晨什么也没吃，但原本的饥饿被发情热掩盖，情欲比身体最基本的欲望还要吸引人，黏附上他的脊椎，像尾巴一样追寻他的行踪脚步。

信息素的味道是六月的雨，在冰凉的空气里悄悄发潮，仿佛快要凝结成冰。

他知道战兔没开空调，易感期的alpha原本就敏感的不行，一点点温暖也能挑起他们脆弱的情欲，但战兔怕冷，龙我迷迷糊糊的想，现在他肯定在电脑前搓着胳膊，没人提醒就一整天坐在那儿搞研究。性别作祟，他不安的抱怨着:“明明只是个beta。”

“好好——”被抱怨的beta出现在他面前，用发冷的手去摸alpha的额头，手下的温度一点也没退，反倒有上升的趋势，“还是没有用啊，等我一下，试试这种，总该可以了！”

龙我勉强集中精神看着眼前的注射器，任由对方将其中的不明液体注入自己的静脉。

不知道算不算奏效，总之龙我现在终于能够挤出一点理智好好和战兔说话。

“战兔，你不冷吗？”

天才物理学家愣在原地，他应付公式计算得心应手，却笨拙的不知如何回答这句称得上是关心的话。“啊……冷倒是冷……”但是总不能让你的发情热如鱼得水吧！我是为了你委屈自己的！

后半句说不出口，只能骂龙我两句笨蛋泄愤了。

“打开吧，战兔，我感觉好多了。”

战兔回头瞥了他一眼，像在确认这话的可信度。看到龙我从床上爬起来揉着头发，眼里似乎恢复了点理智，战兔犹豫着点点头打开了空调，还不忘夸自己:“看来我的发明果然有用。”

“万丈，抑制剂失效大概是evolto遗传因子和星云气体作用的结果，要彻底解决你这次发情，必须……”想卖个关子的天才得不到回应，一回头，龙我又倒回了床铺间，“喂！万丈！”

龙我现在很后悔，一点来之不易的温暖终于把天才的发明击碎。他脑子一团乱麻，雨像是已经没过他的鼻尖，带着不容置喙的意味霸占他的呼吸，什么也不知道了，欲望现在会操纵alpha的身体，让他勃起的阴茎找个流水的穴去操。

现在美空和纱羽两个omega都被遣散，地下室没有闻到alpha信息素就腿软的人存在，只有战兔这个既不柔软也不会流水的beta。正常alpha会失望，性别原因甚至会让他们急躁发怒，龙我开始怀疑到底是不是欲望操控了他的身体，毕竟他只觉得兴奋，在空无一人的地方与战兔紧挨在一起。他像个青涩少年，心脏仿佛要逃离胸腔。

但青涩的少年可不会把人按进床铺，性骚扰一样扯衣服咬后颈。

“万丈！你醒醒，我是beta！”不愧是天才物理学家，喜欢的人在眼前发情也能保持理智，“要结束发情期，你得找个喜欢的omega标记，或者我再想想办……唔——”

alpha终于捉住他的唇，柔软的舌头急不可耐的深入口腔，还顺手扯下了他的围巾。beta被亲的头昏脑涨，胸膛上下起伏好像也感染了欲望。

粗暴的亲吻让战兔确信，发情热面前的alpha理智全无。但很快龙我的吻就换了地方，他黏糊糊的去亲战兔的鼻尖和眉心，炽热的呼吸落在天才的睫毛上，和他说的话一样滚烫，“不要omega，要你……战兔，只要你。”

这让我怎么拒绝……

战兔抵在两人中间的手失了力，半推半就，成了欲迎还拒的情趣。龙我轻轻吮吸他的下唇，不断叫着眼前的人:

“战兔……战兔——”

感情得到回应的天才开始反击，他笨拙的回吻，企图将alpha无意识的话堵回喉咙。龙我的渴求超乎他的想象，爱和欲望像张织得密密匝匝的网，将两人笼罩起来，夹杂的羞耻让脸皮薄的beta被迫主动出击。

“万丈，闭嘴。”

龙我撒娇一样蹭蹭他的嘴唇，点点头，把战兔的卫衣拉到胸口，“战兔……”beta在对方的注视下强忍羞耻，扯住自己的衣服，“你要干嘛？”不懂就问，天才物理学家当然对泄欲没有深入了解。可龙我也一脸茫然的看着他，对于拉起对方的衣服似乎只是本能，“不知道，”alpha诚实的开口，“想亲战兔。”

“你这家伙，”战兔将对方掀翻在床上，抬腿骑了上去，“发情难道等于降智吗？”

龙我没有回答，只是沉默的脱下战兔的裤子，温暖干燥的手在beta突出的胯骨上停留一会儿，就往臀缝摸过去。战兔愣了一会儿，等到龙我不耐烦的顶腰才反应过来，原来已经到了这一步，不过alpha本来就在发情，现在进行到哪一步都说得过去。

战兔抓住龙我乱摸的手，重新放回自己腰上，忍着羞耻舔湿了手指，一根一根塞到没使用过的后口。alpha抬起上半身，凑过去和他接吻，粘人程度让战兔想到讨食的小狗。战兔由着他舔吻，一心一意的扣弄自己紧得要命的后穴。毕竟不是omega，没有生来被操的器官，肠道始终不是适于交配的地方，没办法自己吐出水液润滑。但果然天才就是天才，连做爱也能仿佛经验老到，半勃的阴茎戳在自己小腹，可怜兮兮的流水，战兔也不理睬，只是手指抽插几下，用三根撑开穴肉，在食指擦上前列腺时认输似的倒在龙我身上。

alpha鼓励一样亲吻他的耳垂，勃起的阴茎夹在beta臀缝中间，继续把黏糊糊的吻凑到对方的唇上。

战兔太瘦了，龙我一手抓着他称得上纤细的腰，一手托住他饱满的臀肉就把他抱了起来，把一张一翕的后口对准了alpha的阴茎。

beta后知后觉的发现自己被摆成了色情的姿势，手忙脚乱的抓住龙我的肩膀。

确实没做好准备，被那么大的东西插进来，战兔还需要一会儿心理建设，但即使这么想着，他的大腿还是诚实的并到了一起，自觉摆成最适合被进入的姿势。

“战兔，可以进去吗？”

刚刚一句话没有，现在问问问！

阴茎插进来的时候，战兔觉得自己要融化。前液起到一点润滑的作用，放任alpha粗大的性器官在肠肉中抽插自如。他紧紧搂住龙我的脖颈，让两个人脸颊贴在一起，大口呼吸像是来到岸上的鱼。

倒不是说不疼，和战斗受伤的痛楚比起来，英雄对这种痛感甘之若饴。

但比起疼痛更可怕的是阴茎碾过前列腺的快感，它沿着战兔的脊椎一直爬到后脑，从脚趾到发梢，瞬间占据天才整个身体，让他忍不住靠近操他的alpha。

“呜——”

战兔捂住自己的嘴巴，太糟糕了，差点就要叫出来了。

龙我掰开他的手指又要吻他，beta呜咽一声就顺从的张嘴含住他的舌尖，任由柔软的舌苔扫荡整个口腔。来不及咽下的唾液滴在战兔胸口，alpha亲一下他通红的耳垂，又掀起了天才身上的衣服。这时候不接吻是正确的选择，后穴里顶弄的阴茎让战兔坐都坐不稳，龙我凑过去胡乱舔吻他的乳头，一手从尾椎到脖颈摸来摸去，到处煽风点火。

战兔也不知道自己哪来那么多水，明明是个不香也不软的beta，后穴淌起水来却比omega还淫荡。前面也硬的发疼，流出来的前液在龙我身上留下一片水渍，他终于施舍一样摸上自己的阴茎上下撸动。可自慰让他更加羞耻，从龙我嘴里抠出自己被吮吸得红肿的乳头，beta自暴自弃的把头埋在alpha的颈间。

“战兔……”

beta现在脑子里也一团浆糊，听到自己的名字迷迷糊糊的抬头。龙我咬住他的耳朵，挺腰射了进去，发情alpha不成结的射精，战兔晕乎乎的想，很有研究价值。理智尚存，可他的身体自作主张的蜷缩，流水的阴茎颤了几下也射了出来。

两个人收拾也没收拾，直接瘫在了床上，龙我把战兔紧紧抱在怀里，用力扣住肩胛骨，鼻尖却温柔的蹭着他的嘴唇。beta还在发抖，他胸腹和脸颊都泛着红色，似乎还沉浸在快感中。

“战兔，我还是好热。”

当然还是热，发情期哪有这么好过去，说了得找omega，偏偏要操个beta，连结都没成，发情热那会这么简单的放过他。

可发泄了一次的alpha到底是找回了理智，对于自己做了什么一清二楚，对还在发热的小腹无法置之不理，嘴唇吻上beta的鼻尖，又往下一寸贴到对方吐气的唇上。

战兔的呼吸更加急促起来，他使劲拥住alpha，红肿的乳头贴到对方的胸膛上，舌头几乎是立马就伸了出来，讨好的舔上龙我的嘴唇。“下雨了吗万丈？”战兔此时的声音像从喉咙挤出来的呜咽，黏糊糊的让龙我浑身发热。

不是雨，是alpha信息素的味道。六月的雨点带着滚烫的温度打在战兔身上，泥土和雨水的温度让他的后穴止不住的流水。beta遵从欲望脱下卫衣，身上仅剩的白袜像是什么奇怪的情趣。龙我一愣，接着把他扯回怀里，低头看看对方渐渐肿起来的腺体，接着吻了上去。beta第二性征的性器官发育退化，按理说不该闻到alpha的味道，更不该这样发情。

但现在没人管那么多。

战兔跪趴在床上翘起屁股，叫床声哑在枕间，只能听到一声声闷响。alpha的阴茎揉碎他的欲求不满，粗大的肉棒填满整个甬道，被湿滑的穴肉饥渴的吮吸，对阴茎的渴望堪比发情的omega。

撞上退化的生殖腔时，战兔尖叫着射了出来，alpha安抚着亲吻他好看的肩胛骨，看着淡粉色逐渐覆盖beta全身。“万丈，万丈……”战兔不安的叫着搭档的名字，却因为对方啄吻耳垂的动作轻易温顺下来。一点点保护性的危机感被压回心底，beta现在只希望被完全占有。他摆腰用臀肉磨蹭alpha的小腹，“把我操开，万丈，标记我。”

alpha求之不得，龟头不留情面的伸入腔口时，龙我用力掐住战兔止不住痉挛的大腿。beta的生殖腔被撑大，带着撕裂的快感让战兔哭了出来，眼泪和尖叫一起落在枕头上，仿佛这样就能掩盖淫乱的欲望。alpha的结在beta的小腹顶起一个突起，渐渐灌满精液让战兔看起来像个显怀的孕妇，龙我把他搂在怀里，等待标记结束。

两个人都没了力气，倒在湿漉漉的床上再也不想起身，龙我忽然想到什么似的睁开眼:“所以说你不是beta吗？为什么会发情啊？”

战兔却眼皮也不抬好像懒得理他，“简单至极，”他说，“因为我爱你。”

龙我被这击直球打得头昏脑涨，却也忽然想到，是否一切超越科学常识的东西都能拿爱情解释。这样想着，他替战兔掖好被角，防止那些被束之高阁的邪恶再打扰英雄的好梦。

end.


End file.
